Unmei no Sora
by Rukianonymous
Summary: Saat kau terlahir ke dunia, saat itu pula kau harus belajar untuk dapat menerima semua takdir yang telah dituliskan untukmu/AU, OoC, gaje, oneshot, shounen-ai


Jika ada yang tak bisa diubah oleh siapapun–dan apapun−sampai kapanpun, maka itu adalah sebuah takdir mutlak bernama kematian. Kehidupan terus berubah. Bergerak sesuai dengan plot dan alur yang telah ditentukan jauh sebelum kehidupan itu sendiri dimulai. Telah diatur dengan begitu rapi agar semuanya mendapat kesempatan untuk merasakan kehidupan dunia. Jika ada yang datang, maka ada pula yang akan pergi. Agar semuanya seimbang.

Ciel tahu−juga mengerti−dengan semua itu. Makanya, sekarang ia mencoba untuk menerima. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam erat, matanya tertutup rapat, terus menggumam dalam hati mendoakan orang-orang yang begitu dikasihi agar tenang di alam baru mereka.

Doa yang ia persembahkan untuk ayah dan ibunya.

Merasa sudah puas berdoa, ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur karena terlalu lama menutup mata, dan−walau ia tak mengakuinya−juga karena air mata yang kini tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

Sial. Padahal sudah enam bulan berlalu.

"Sudah selesai?"

Suara seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia menoleh menatap seseorang yang tadi menegurnya.

"Ya..." ucapnya lemah. Ia mencoba tersenyum. Mencoba menyampaikan kepada pria berambut hitam di hadapannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu," pria itu berucap, "kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja," lanjut pria yang−kira-kira−berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun itu lembut.

Ia menggeleng lemah, "Sudah cukup. Aku lelah terus-menerus menangis."

Pria itu tersenyum, "jangan khawatir. Aku masih bersamamu. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Kau tahu, kan−" ia berhenti sejenak, tangannya mengelus lembut helaian _Grayish _pemuda yang berusia sembilan belas tahun lebih muda darinya itu,"−aku mencintaimu."

"... ya, aku tahu−" pemuda itu mendongak, menatap iris _orb _merah yang kini memandangnya lembut,"−Paman."

**~ooo~**

**KUROSHITSUJI by Yana Toboso**

**Unmei no Sora by Rukianonymous**

**AU, OOC, gaje, typo (s), oneshot, shounen-ai**

**~ooo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Semuanya telah dirancang. Bagai sebuah drama, kita hanya memainkan peran yang masing-masing.

* * *

**.**

Sebastian tahu ini salah.

Ciel jauh lebih muda darinya, anak kandung dari saudara laki-lakinya−Vincent, dan ia dilahirkan sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Terlalu banyak kesalahan pada perasaannya. Tak semestinya ia mencintai anak itu. Kalaupun ia termasuk seorang penyuka sesama jenis, kenapa dari sekian banyak laki-laki di luaran sana ia malah memilih keponakannya sendiri? Anak itu masih berumur empat belas tahun, sedangkan ia telah menginjak kepala tiga.

Mau menyebutnya sebagai seorang pedofil? Silakan saja.

Ia sempat ingin mengakhiri perasaannya. Menekan perasaan itu dan mencoba menjadi seseorang yang normal dengan mencari seorang perempuan yang bisa ia cintai. Tapi, bukannya menghilang, perasaannya malah semakin berkembang, apalagi saat ia tahu bahwa ternyata keponakannya itu juga menyukainya. Awalnya ia hanya menganggap perasaanya pada Ciel hanya sebatas rasa sayang dari seorang paman kepada keponakan, tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai merasa ada perasaan lain yang dirasakannya saat bersama anak itu. Sebuah perasaan yang begitu asing, begitu aneh, sekaligus begitu menyenangkan. Ia tak tahu apa itu, sampai pada akhirnya ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ia telah jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta? Pada keponakan sendiri?

Ya.

Sekian lama ia berusaha untuk menolak perasaannya. Menganggap hal itu tak mungkin terjadi−yang sebenarnya memang tak seharusnya terjadi, tapi ternyata ia gagal. Ia tahu, ia tak lagi menyayangi Ciel sebagaimana rasa sayang seorang paman kepada keponakan, tapi lebih kepada rasa suka seorang laki-laki pada... err... laki-laki, dan hubungan mereka semakin tak terkendali saat ayah dan ibu Ciel meninggalkan mereka, membuat tak ada seorang pun di rumah itu selain mereka berdua.

Memikirkan itu semua membuatnya tersenyum miris. Ia tak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia tak mau membuat Ciel terjerumus terlalu dalam karena hubungan mereka, tapi di satu sisi, ia juga tak mau melepaskan anak itu.

Ciel...

Ia memandang sendu seorang anak yang kini tertidur di sofa−sepertinya anak itu menunggunya pulang. Begitu damai seolah tak ada beban dan kesedihan yang ditanggung olehnya, padahal kemarin−saat mereka mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibu Ciel−kakak dan kakak iparnya−anak itu terlihat begitu terluka, begitu sedih, dan begitu tak bisa menerima. Walau sudah enam bulan berlalu, tapi kehilangan kedua orang tua yang begitu mendadak membuatnya merasa sangat kesepian. Walau ia masih berada di sisi Ciel untuk menemaninya, walau ia sudah berjanji takkan meninggalkan anak itu, walau keponakannya itu sendiri juga sudah berusaha untuk menerima, tapi Sebastian tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Ciel sangat−sangat−merasa sedih karena kehilangan orang tua begitu cepat. Sebastian juga tahu, apapun yang ia katakan−maupun yang ia lakukan−agar anak itu kembali bersemangat, tetap saja tak bisa membuat perasaan sedih itu lenyap begitu saja. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, makanya, sekarang ia hanya bisa percaya pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa Ciel bisa melewati semuanya.

Ia pasti bisa.

Memandangi keponakannya itu begitu lama membuatnya tak sadar bahwa kakinya mulai melangkah mendekat, dan kemudian berjongkok menyejajarkan dirinya dengan anak itu. Ia tersenyum, wajah Ciel terlihat sangat polos saat tertidur. Ciel masih terlalu muda, tak seharusnya ia kehilangan segalanya di usia yang masih tergolong anak-anak seperti ini. Pandangannya berubah lembut, tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pelan pipi tirus keponakannya, bergerak menyentuh matanya yang kini tertutup−bulu matanya yang panjang membuatnya terlihat cantik walau sedang tertidur, mengelus pelan hidung bangir itu dengan ibu jarinya, dan turun ke bawah menyentuh bibir ranumnya. Tangannya berhenti bergerak, terdiam cukup lama, dan entah apa yang dipikirkannya, wajahnya mulai bergerak pelan semakin mendekati anak itu. Terus bergerak pelan hingga pada detik selanjutnya, ia merasa bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Seketika ia merasakan suatu sensasi aneh yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya−terasa asing, lembut, manis, dan menyenangkan. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang−seolah sebentar lagi akan meledak, terlebih lagi kini ia merasa wajahnya mulai memanas.

Ah... ia benar-benar akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Sadar yang dilakukannya ini akan mengganggu tidur keponakannya, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciumannya dan sesegera mungkin menjauhkan diri dari anak itu.

"Paman..."

Hoh. Dia terbangun!

"Oh−sudah bangun?" tanyanya kikuk.

"Seperti yang Paman lihat," jawab anak itu sembari mencoba untuk duduk.

Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang−dan sekarang semakin kencang saat ia mulai takut Ciel tahu apa yang tadi ia lakukan.

"Paman kenapa?" tanya anak itu bingung karena melihat wajah Sebastian yang terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja ketahun mencuri.

"Oh−ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," ia berusaha untuk berbicara senormal mungkin, dilihat dari sikap anak itu, sepertinya Ciel tak tahu apa-apa. Syukurlah. Diam-diam ia bernapas lega, "baiklah," ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, "kau ingin mandi atau makan dulu? Paman sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu."

Ciel terlihat berpikir, sama sekali tak sadar dengan sikap aneh pamannya, "Makan," ucapnya akhirnya sembari beranjak dari sofa, "terima kasih, Paman," lanjutnya.

Sebastian tersenyum. Memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan yang tadi ia lakukan pada anak itu. Menyimpan ciuman itu hanya untuknya.

**~ooo~**

"Tadi Paman darimana?" tanya Ciel tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di antara mereka yang kini sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Dari jalan-jalan ke luar angkasa. Menghitung bintang."

"Aku serius, Paman," seru anak itu jengkel.

"Aku juga serius, apa kau tak melihat keseriusan di wajah ini? Kau tak percaya padaku?" ia kini menatap anak itu dengan wajah−pura-pura−seriusnya.

"Tidak," jawab Ciel tegas, "karena yang aku tahu, Paman cuma bisa menghitung sampai angka sepuluh."

Ha? Sialan. Anak ini menyebalkan juga ternyata.

'Tentu saja menyebalkan, ia 'kan anak Vincent,' pikirnya asal.

"Makanya jawab yang serius, Paman. Tadi Paman darimana?"

"Tentu saja tadi aku bekerja. Tidak seperti dirimu yang cuma bisa malas-malasan. Kau pikir uang bisa tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tempat pembaringanmu? Atau tiba-tiba keluar dari alam mimpimu? Itu juga jika kau bermimpi tentang uang."

"A−" Ciel terlihat tersinggung dengan ucapan Sebastian, "aku 'kan masih sekolah," balasnya membela diri, "Paman juga baru-baru ini saja dapat pekerjaan, 'kan? Dulu Paman hanya bisa bersih-bersih rumah, menghias kamar, dan belajar memasak. Persis seperti ibu rumah tangga," ejeknya.

"Hei, memangnya tidak boleh? Daripada kau yang cuma bisa menyikat gigi," balas Paman Sebastiannya ini tak mau kalah, "mandi saja tidak bersih. Kau bahkan tak tahu dimana letak sabun mandi."

"E−enak saja," sialan. Paman seperti apa dia yang bisa-bisanya mengejek keponakannya sendiri? Tapi... dia juga, keponakan seperti apa dia yang berani melawan pamannya sendiri?

Melihat Ciel yang sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata untuk melawan, membuat Sebastian tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum mengejek, "ada apa, Tuan Muda Ciel? Tak sanggup berpikir lagi? Memang sebenarnya otakmu itu harus segera didaur ulang."

Ciel kembali mengumpat. Tak terima dengan ejekan pamannya tadi, "daripada otak Paman, sudah ratusan kali didaur ulang, tapi sama sekali tak pernah berkembang," bagus. Ia mendapatkan kata-katanya kembali.

"Tapi, setidaknya aku menggunakan otakku dengan baik."

"Aku juga menggunakannya dengan baik."

"Menggunakannya? Kau bahkan memintaku untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu."

"Ha? Memangnya kapan aku meminta bantuan Paman? Aku mengerjakannya sendirian."

"Jangan pura-pura pikun."

"Memangnya aku seperti Paman?" ia terdiam sejenak, memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Paman sama sekali tak mirip Ayah, menyebalkan. Kalau saja Ayah−" masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba saja ia terdiam, tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Suasana mendadak hening, tak ada keributan seperti tadi. Sebastian juga cukup tahu diri untuk tak membalas ucapan keponakannya kali ini.

"Ciel..." Sebastian menghela napas. Menatap khawatir pada keponakan yang kembali memasang wajah sedih. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Padahal tadi ia bersikap seperti itu agar Ciel melupakan kesedihannya. Sejak mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya, anak itu kembali mengingat kejadian tragis itu.

Tapi, hal yang dilakukan Ciel selanjutnya membuat bingung. Ciel tersenyum−walau masih kelihatan jelas ada kesedihan di sana, "Paman tidak cocok berwajah seperti itu," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Hening. Sebastian tak menjawab.

"Paman..."

"..."

"Terima kasih... mau menemaniku ke makam Ayah dan Ibu kemarin," ucapnya lagi masih dengan tersenyum. Tapi, kali ini terlihat tulus.

Sebastian masih diam, sebelum pada akhirnya ikut tersenyum dan menjawab, "harusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

**~ooo~**

* * *

Di mana ada orang yang menyayangimu, di sanalah tempat untukmu pulang.

* * *

**~ooo~**

Sebastian masih ingat. Malam itu, malam di mana peristiwa tragis itu terjadi. Enam bulan yang lalu saat mansion keluarga Phantomhive terbakar habis−termasuk penghuninya−kecuali ia dan keponakannya, karena pada malam itu ia menemani Ciel−sebenarnya dipaksa−untuk datang ke acara sekolah anak itu−entah apa, sampai hari ini ia tak pernah tahu acara apa yang ia hadiri waktu itu. Acara yang sangat membosankan−menurutnya−dan sangat berharap acara itu cepat selesai dan ia bisa pulang lalu beristirahat di rumah.

Tapi, harapannya tak pernah terkabul.

Karena tempatnya pulang telah dikuasai oleh api.

Ia sama sekali tak bisa berpikir waktu itu, hanya bisa berharap agar semua yang dilihatnya hanya mimpi.

Ya. Pasti mimpi. Acaranya sangat membosankan, dia pasti tertidur dan bermimpi seperti ini.

Tapi, teriakan Ciel menyadarkannya.

Ini nyata.

Masih sangat jelas diingatannya bagaimana raut wajah Ciel waktu itu. Terkejut, tak percaya, dan begitu tak bisa menerima. Air mata yang terus mengalir, teriakan juga raungan kesedihan anak itu masih terekam jelas di otaknya. Setiap kali teringat itu semua membuatnya merasa bersalah, dan entah apa yang tiba-tiba saja seolah menghimpit rongga dadanya hingga terasa sangat sakit. Yang ia sesali, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan semuanya.

Segalanya hilang dalam sekejap.

Tempat tinggal dan tempat untuk pulang.

Semuanya telah direnggut, dan kini ia harus berusaha untuk memulai lagi dari awal. Kembali menata kehidupan, penghidupan, perasaan, juga harapan.

**~ooo~**

Menyalahkan Tuhan atas semua kejadian ini?

Ciel tahu itu sia-sia. Mau berteriak hingga kehilangan pita suara, menangis hingga kehabisan air mata, atau terus mengingat hingga menimbulkan luka. Semua sia-sia. Karena ia tahu, yang telah hilang takkan kembali lagi. Sampai hari ini tak ada yang tahu kenapa peristiwa itu terjadi. Tak ada petunjuk maupun saksi, tapi ia tak peduli. Mengetahui penyebab kebakaran itu juga takkan membuat yang telah terbakar utuh kembali.

Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan, ia terlalu tak punya tenaga untuk melakukan sesuatu, terlalu tak sanggup menggunakan otaknya untuk memikirkan sesuatu, juga tak punya semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup. Entahlah... ia hanya tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Kecuali untuk sebuah keinginan, ia ingin mati.

Ia menengadahkan wajahnya. Menatap langit malam dari jendela kamarnya, tak terlihat bintang sama sekali. Kosong, sama seperti jiwanya sekarang. Ia tersenyum miris, apa langit mengejeknya? Sialan.

Orang-orang bilang, jiwa orang yang meninggal akan menjadi bintang, dan akan terus mengawasi yang dikasihi dari atas langit sana. Tapi ia tahu, itu hanya dongeng pengantar tidur agar orang-orang yang ditinggalkan tak lagi membuat keributan dengan tangisan mereka.

"Ciel..."

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Menoleh untuk menatap seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kau belum tidur? Ada apa?"

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sebastian tak menjawab. Hanya memandang Ciel dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Ciel menghela napas. Ia memang tak bisa membohongi pamannya, "Sudahlah, Paman. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang," ia terdiam sejenak, "itu hanya kenangan lama."

Hening, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar Sebastian menghela napas, "Baiklah," Ciel tahu Sebastian tak sepenuhnya menerima yang tadi ia katakan, pamannya dapat mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan, juga dapat mengerti apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi, Sebastian lebih memilih untuk tidak mengungkit masalah tersebut, karena ia tahu, Ciel takkan suka, "kau belum tidur? Ini─" Sebastian melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding bercat hitam-putih itu, pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit, "─sudah terlalu malam."

"Aku belum ingin tidur," jawabnya sembari kembali memandang langit.

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang bicara di antara mereka. Ciel terus menengadahkan wajahnya─seolah langit kosong itu adalah objek paling menarik yang pernah dilihatnya, sedangkan Sebastian masih setia berdiri di belakang keponakannya.

"Paman..." Ciel tiba-tiba memulai.

"Ya?"

"Jangan pergi," katanya, "jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

Sebastian terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati keponakannya itu, "Ya. Seperti yang kau mau," ucapnya sembari mengelus lembut helaian _grayish _anak itu.

Hangat. Ciel dapat merasakannya. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sebelum kembali berucap, "Tetaplah di sisiku hingga aku tertidur."

**~ooo~**

* * *

Tak peduli seberapa buruk masa lalumu, teruslah melangkah menuju masa depan.

* * *

**~ooo~**

Dulu, ia sempat merasa sangat terpuruk─sebenarnya sampai sekarang, hanya saja kini ia mulai berusaha untuk menerima─terus berteriak menyalahkan Tuhan dan takdir yang telah digariskan untuknya. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, mau bagaimanapun, ia tetap membutuhkan Tuhan, ia tetap akan berdoa pada Tuhan, dan nanti ia pun akan kembali pada Tuhan. Ia yakin, ayah dan ibunya pun kini sudah berada di rumah Tuhan.

Rumah Tuhan...

Tempat pulang untuk semua orang.

Ia sadar, terus meratapi nasib seperti ini takkan membantunya untuk mengembalikan semuanya, tapi bagaimanapun ia mencoba untuk melupakan, tetap saja ingatan itu terus menginvasi kepalanya, membuat rasa sakit itu terus menggerogoti rongga dadanya. Rasanya sesak.

"Paman, apa aku bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

"Tentu," jawab Sebastian cepat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap keponakannya yang tak balas menatap. Iris _Sapphire _ itu masih setia memandang sendu aliran arus sungai di hadapannya.

"Apa aku bisa bahagia lagi?"

Sebastian mengembalikan pandangannya, mengatur napasnya sebelum kemudian berucap, "Ciel..." ia memulai, "setiap orang punya takdir masing-masing, punya sumber kebahagiaan masing-masing. Tuhan telah merencanakan itu semua. Walau kau tak merasakannya sekarang, walau Tuhan tak menjawab doamu sekarang, tapi percayalah, Tuhan telah merancang rencana yang begitu sempurna untukmu. Yakinlah, semuanya akan terasa indah pada waktunya."

Ciel tertegun. Sama sekali tak menyangka pamannya mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Rencana yang begitu sempurna?

Benarkah?

Dengan cepat, ia menoleh dan mendapati pamannya yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya, "Percayalah. Kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu lagi."

Ia bergeming. Terus menatap _orb _merah yang kini memandangnya lembut.

Benar. Ia pasti akan bahagia lagi. Ia tidak sendirian, ia masih punya seorang paman yang masih bersedia menemaninya. Ia masih punya seseorang yang begitu menyayanginya.

"Ciel?"

Menyayangi, ya? Ia sangsi akan hal itu. Apa lebih tepat jika disebut─mencintai?

Tapi... apa menyayangi dan mencintai itu adalah hal yang berbeda?

Perasaannya pada pamannya sekarang, perasaan menyayangi atau mencintai?

Uhm... apa mencintai paman sendiri itu melanggar aturan?

Apa mencintai seseorang itu ada aturannya?

Entahlah. Ia tak mengerti akan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Ciel?"

Ia tersentak dan kemudian mendapati pamannya yang kini menatapnya bingung. Ya. Pamannya benar, Tuhan masih belum meninggalkannya. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, "Paman... menyebalkan," ucapnya ketus sembari menahan senyum.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sebastian sembari mendekat dan menarik anak itu ke dalam pelukannya, Ciel tersentak, ia dapat merasakannya, "Kau boleh mengejekku sepuasmu, kau boleh berteriak di hadapanku, atau membuatku jengkel hingga kita bertengkar adu mulut seperti biasa, itu lebih baik daripada kau memperlihatkan wajah murungmu dan mendiamkanku."

Ciel terdiam sejenak, "...maaf," ucapnya.

"Jangan terus-menerus merasa terpuruk karena masa lalu, Ciel... kau masih punya masa depan."

Benar. Tanpa sadar, Ciel tersenyum. Ya. ia masih diberi kesempatan hidup. Ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Sama sekali tak boleh. Karena jika itu terjadi, ayah dan ibunya pasti akan memarahinya.

"Paman..." ia mendongak, menatap seseorang yang masih setia menemaninya, "tetaplah bersamaku hingga aku meraih masa depan itu."

"Tentu saja."

Ciel tak menjawab. Tapi Sebastian tahu, sekarang perasaan keponakannya itu jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mencoba untuk menikmati suasana menenangkan ini. Terus berharap di dalam hati agar bisa bersama keponakannya selamanya. Bersama seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya.

Berharap agar ia tak mengingkari janjinya.

"Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau tak usah takut sendirian, kita akan selalu bersama, memulai hidup baru, dan akan hidup bahagia bersama anak-anak kita kelak."

Blussshhh...

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku mencintaimu."

Tak ada jawaban dari Ciel. Tapi Sebastian tahu, keponakannya itu merasa tak nyaman, walau sekarang ia tak melihat bagaimana wajah anak itu, tapi ia yakin, pasti sekarang sudah semerah rambut Grell─makhluk jadi-jadian yang selalu mengganggunya─ ia dapat merasakan Ciel semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidangnya, mengatur napasnya sebelum ia mendengar keponakan tersayangnya itu membalas ucapannya─

"Bodoh."

─membuatnya tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum geli, "kau juga."

**~ooo~**

**OWARI**

**~ooo~**

Yosh. Selesaaai ^^

Arigatou untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca. Gomen kalau ficnya gaje (_ _)

Review?


End file.
